Game Play
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Winning. This was all a game to her...
1. Chapter 1

**Game Play**

** Chapter 1 **

_No! This is not part of my Series. it's not from Brittany's POV, its gonna be one story, And its third person. I have a feeling it's going to turn out very good! Don't forget to Review!_

Eleanor gritted her teeth. Brittany's giggles and shrills about Alvin getting on her last nerve. She stole him. He let her.

She gabbed away on the phone saying how handsome and overly charming he was. She was dangling him in front of her- on purpose!

Eleanor now knew how it felt for Brittany before, and she couldn't blame her. But why did she have to betray her like this? Why did she have to taunt her after she already won?

Winning. This was a game…

A nonstop game, never coming to an end. Because neither of them would let it.

Brittany always won things. But not this time. No matter what- Brittany was going to lose.

"You're a monster." She hissed.

Brittany hung up the phone and stared at Eleanor in disbelief "Excuse me?"

"You're a monster."

"How?" Brittany eyed her little sister- a slightly evil smirk creeping up on her face. "Oh… I see. Little Eleanor's jealous!" she broke into laughter.

Eleanor jumped up "You're horrible! How could you do this to me! How could you steal Alvin?"

Brittany's laughter stopped fast and she became dead serious "I didn't steal him. He was happy to be with me. Face it Eleanor- he used you. He never loved you."

"Shut up Brittany."

"It's true. I tried to warn you Ellie. But you wouldn't listen to me."

Tears trickled down her cheeks "How could you be so mean! Do you enjoy making me suffer? This is like a game to you- isn't it!"

Brittany tossed her hair over her shoulder "You better start playing."

Eleanor stared at her in disbelief.

What the hell was wrong with Brittany Miller?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She leaped forwards jumping onto Brittany's back yanking her from side to side. Brittany gasped "Ellie get off of me!" she warned.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" she screamed.

"Shut your god damn mouth Eleanor!" Brittany growled prying her fingers off her shirt making her fall on her butt.

Jeanette walked in with a note book "Um guys I. Oh…" she said seeing they were having a fight. "I'll come back later…" she shut the door behind her and rushed back down stairs.

"You immature little brat! You should be happy I'm gonna let you have a fighting chance!" Brittany screamed pulling Eleanor nose to nose with her.

Eleanor shoved her away "A fighting _chance?!_ Brittany! You never should have messed with me and Alvin in the first place. He was mine!"

"_No_." her voice as cold and harsh as a blizzard, "He was _mine_. Or do you not remember?"

Jeanette peeked through a slight crack in the door. When she figured out what they were bickering about. She groaned. She was so sick of this constant competition. That Brittany- _naturally_- started. She scratched her head thinking of an idea. She had to- she had to end this sibling rivalry once and for all. She walked halfway through the door when they both screamed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS JEANETTE!"

She winced, being the slight coward that she was, and once again, quickly descending downstairs. _Simon. Simon will have an idea._ She thought.

***

Simon chuckled nervously. "I think I'll stay out of this one. Sorry Jean."

She rubbed her temples "Simon. You don't understand. It's so annoying!"

"I'd really like to stay out of her way Jeanette. Wouldn't want to be sucked into the drama."

"Brittany? Ya she's being kind of- um…"

"Bitchy?" Simon suggested like it was no big deal.

"Really bitchy. I feel so bad for Eleanor."Simon looked up and cocked an eyebrow. Jeanette giggled "And you too."

He chuckled "No- it's alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So you knew?"

"It was kind of obvious. Especially after he kissed her."

Jeanette frowned looking to her shoes "Sorry."

Simon shook his head "I already told you. You don't need to be sorry."

Jeanette blushed, and then clearing her throat "Will you at least talk to Alvin about it?"

"He won't listen to me. He'll overreact and claim I'm just trying to steal Brittany back." He paused, "But- why don't you approach him? Even Alvin couldn't lash out on you."

Jeanette winced "Gee I don't know…"

Simon smiled reassuringly "Trust me Jeanette."

***

That's all she heard- her heart beat ringing through her ears. She was never good at approaching Brittany- let alone Alvin! "And well you see. They keep fighting about it… and it's really starting to irritate me and Ms. Miller. And there relationships as sisters are heading to the dumps!"

"And? What do you want me to do about it Jeanette?" Alvin snapped.

"I want you to fix it."

Alvin rolled his eyes "You're not going to persuade me that easily…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gym. Brittany hated gym. And to make it worse today they had to play dodge ball.

Alvin ran up beside her "Are you ready or what?"

Brittany groaned brushing her bangs aside "I wish."

He chuckled "Just watch your face. Wouldn't want that pretty thing to get ruined." He then ran ahead of her getting on his team. Brittany watched him kind of confused. Should she be upset or flattered by that comment?

The coach blew his whistle "Ok- you guys know the rules. No aiming above the shoulders, I want this to be a clean game!" he paused looking to Alvin who chuckled nervously.

Eleanor caught one of the dodge balls and glanced around the class looking for her first target. An evil smile spread across her face.

Brittany squealed as a ball flew an inch away from her. "Watch it!" she hissed to no one in particular. A couple of the kids groaned and went back to playing.

Eleanor gritted her teeth. Of course people wouldn't want to hit Brittany- there social status would rot. But Eleanor Miller was about to break that fine barrier. A ball bounced back to her and she caught it, swiftly hurling it again at Brittany.

It hit her square in the nose.

She fell back and cried out in pain- her hands rushing to her face. Everybody gasped and froze. Alvin ran over to her slowly helping her up trying to avoid getting her nose blood on his pe clothes.

"Eleanor Miller!" the coach hissed "I want you in the principal's office immediately!" he then walked over to Alvin "Take her to the nurse Seville she could have broken her nose…"

Suddenly a rush of guilt flooded over Eleanor. Brittany looked really hurt. To hurt to shoot back a glare or respond in a bitchy way. She winced as she saw others glaring and whispering slowly trudging off to Principal Tallbot's office.

***

Alvin handed Brittany an ice pack and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Ok Brittany- spill it. What the heck is up with you and Eleanor?"

Brittany frowned "She's just being the little baby that she is."

"Brittany, you had to of done something. She doesn't just hurt people."

"You wanna know what I did? I got involved with you."

Alvin blinked "What? So she's like jealous? Damn… Jean wasn't kidding."

Brittany glared at him "Jeanette went to you about this?! Oh when I get home…"

"That isn't the point Britt. What happened?"

"She started it." Brittany stated rolling her eyes when she saw Alvin's not convinced look. "Well technically. I haven't laid a hand on her- she keeps drawing first blood. First with attacking me in our room a few weeks ago and now nearly breaking my nose during gym! That girl has some serious anger problems!"

Alvin looked to the ground "Well maybe someone is egging her on…"

"Who's side are you on Alvin?!" she screeched.

He shrugged "It just- doesn't seem like Ellie…"

"Oh sure, cause the Ellie you were dating was _so innocent!" _

"I guess it was a little over the top back there." Alvin admitted.

"The hell it was! But you know what? I'm not playing anymore…"

Alvin cocked an eyebrow "Playing? So this is like a game between you two?!"

Brittany bit her lip "It was. But she totally broke the rules! I won a long time ago anyway."

Alvin remained silent. Contradicted. He didn't feel right being a part of any silly game the sisters were playing. But he couldn't just leave Brittany. Besides, Brittany said the little feud was over. She refused to participate any longer.

She seemed to have lucked out. She went one step to far and played out all her cards. No life line, no phone call. **(Wow this feels cheesy...)**

Eleanor Miller was the Loser of the Game.

**Don't freak. It's not over. There's still at least one chapter left. **

**So Review if you want to read more guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**OMG I'm finally finished. It's finally over. I really like how this ended. It's really perfect. And to think it all started when I toyed with jealousy for a story... you guys had me write 4 stories! And then I just had to end it with a "epilogue" *sigh* Anyway- please review and tell me what you thought!**

Eleanor grabbed the heating pad out of the microwave, the smell of chamomile and lavender flooding her nose. She breathed it in and sighed "Maybe this will calm Britt's nerves a bit…" she muttered to herself climbing the stairs. She pushed the door to their room open slowly, cautiously making an entrance. "Brittany, I brought you this for your nose…" she said hesitantly extending it out to her.

Brittany took it gingerly whispering "I'm sorry Eleanor."

She cocked an eyebrow sitting down "Huh?"

"I was pretty horrible to you." she paused looking up at her.

"Not so much… I overreacted. You can date Alvin- it won't bother me anymore."

"Sure it will." Brittany replied placing the heating pad on her red swollen nose.

Eleanor bit her lip. Brittany always called a bluff. No matter how small. "Brittany, why wouldn't you just tell me? Instead of going behind my back?"

The Chipette sucked in air. Not wanting to recall her past experiences with this situation. "It didn't happen how you think it did Ellie. I swear." She said slowly. "I never wanted to tell you this- but Alvin is the one who started it up again."

Eleanor glared "You _always_ blame other people!"

"_No!_ I'm telling you the _truth!_ That one night about 4 months ago when I wanted to talk to you before your date with Alvin, I wanted to tell you what he did, but I couldn't after realizing how happy you were with him. I would never want to tell you your boyfriends' faults, it's not my have to do that themselves."

Eleanor stared at her "So? What did he do?"

"Eleanor- you have to be open to my word. He _lured_ me back. He _teased _me. And after I realized this, I knew there was no turning back." She took in a deep breath. "I always loved him Eleanor. He knew this- so decided to uncover my hidden feelings after I tried so hard to push them away. After I tried so hard to let you be happy. He broke me and I fell for it."

Eleanor sat there speechless. All the hatred toward Brittany seemed to fade. Brittany still had faults in her actions. But it was never completely her, Alvin was the inside force.

Eleanor was so confused. She didn't know what to feel. Part of her wanted to forget everything. And the other part wanted to go slap Alvin in the face.

This was all his fault. But then… no.

"Forget it." She said simply.

"Huh?" Brittany asked confused.

"I forgive you Brittany. And I really am sorry for the few things I've done to you over the past few weeks. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"I don't understand. Aren't you upset?"

Eleanor chuckled. "No."

"Eleanor I'm not so sure this is something you can just wipe away!" Brittany called to her as she headed out.

Eleanor turned back with a smile "Wipe what away?"

Brittany let sink in where she was going with this whole mess. "Nothing Ellie. I forgive you too."

Eleanor walked back over and hugged her "You really are great."

"What are sisters for?" Brittany chuckled.

The blonde Chipette nodded with the same smile and walked out.

Forgiving and Forgetting was the key to this game. And Eleanor found it.

She was the true winner.

**The Final End**


End file.
